PRANK DAY
by InvaderMeteline
Summary: A random one shot about an interesting day were everybody pulls pranks on each other... will be lots of explodies! with eggs, and many comartial breaks, and a panda that could destroy us all! BUY THE PANDA CHEESE! BUY IT PLEASE! *gets attacked by a panda


PRANK DAY!

Zim woke up and stated getting ready for a school day, he put on his disguise, ate, and walked outside, when…. *CRSSSSSSS! ROAR! IM AN ANGRY SKY! RAWR!* lightning shot across the sky and it started raining. Zim growled and stomped his foot, " You know what? Screw walking! Walking is for ammatures! He ran out of his house slipping on a hoody and hopped on the school but that was circling the suburban.

Zim sat in the back away from everybody, and a kid, called his name. But as he turned his head, a whipped cream pie almost hit him in the face, missing him by centimeters. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, fuming. "ITS PRANK DAY!" The kid called mockingly. Prank day? Zim would have to keep a look out for more things like that, even if he dosed off for seconds, it could lead to total embarrassment in front of the whole student body.

He flipped his hood over his head, pulling on the rings tightening it around his head. Zim casually walked off the bus, glaring at a few kids who threatened him with water balloons and pies. He made his way to class, but tripped over something, he looked back, "A trip wire?" He raised an invisible eyebrow and hears a clunk above his head next to a row of lockers. "Oh no…" He put his knees to his chest, lying on his back, and put his arms out to cover his face tightening his hood, as eggs pored out of a small bucket. "EWWW!" Zim shouted, waving his arms around in a fetal attempt to get it off him. He was now drenched in eggs.

Dib came by with a smirk. "Didn't think you'd be to EGGcited about prank day… Dib said laughing. Zim just glared. "You did this?" He said, almost shouting. "maybe… Maybe not, Maybe I did it in your body, in the past, in an alternit dimention…"

Dib said laughing. "Your such a smart ass Dib…" Zim stood, wiping away some of the eggs.

Met walked by, Kathrin next to her. Met was wearing her usual white shirt with black designs, and black skinny jeans. Kathrin was wearing the same, only with blue stripes on her shirt.

Kathrin tied her ankle long, raven hair into two ponytails and smiled at Zim, "You change the color of your hoody, Kenny?" She said, gesturing to the black hoody. (FROM SOUTH PARK!) Zim looked at her and looked at his hoody, He smiled and looked back up " Naw, I just jumped in a pit of tar, that's all…" he said jokingly. The girls laughed and Dib chuckled.

Met bent down, and gave Zim her hand, pulling him up. Zim wiped the egg on his black skinny jeans, and looked at Kathrin, who had an evil smirk, looking at the boys. He glanced at Met, who had the same look on her face, WHAT THE HELL?

"Zim…" Met said, gaining and evil glint to her entire face. Kathrin gained the same look and spoke, "Dib…"

Creeps…

They looked down simultaneously, Zim, as crazy as it seems, was the first to show concern. "Uhmm, you guys ok?" Zim said sticking his hand out. Mets hand shot out, grabbing Zim by his forearm, and she slowly raised her head. Her eyes were glazed over, and her pupils were gone, and her mouth was dripping a crimson red liquid, she looked pissed, and hurt, and had somehow been covered in bruises.

Zims eyes widened, and he was frozen in shock, his jaw clenched. Dibs eyes Widened, as Kathrin was the same. She looked up at him, with her head tilted down and flashed her blood washed teeth. He yelled out in fear as she began to chase him up and down the hall.

Zim stared, utterly shocked and tensed. Met's stare hardened and then softened, looking on the verge of tears. She threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, staining his sweatshirt in blood. Zim softened and relaxed, putting a hand on her back to comfort her. She was Irken, so it didn't matter. She nudged his neck, making him tense and continued sobbing.

She nudged a final time before stopping her crying completely, as if it had never happened.

Zim patted her back and tried to pull away, but she kept holding on and moved her lips to his neck. He started to get more frantic. "Met!" He said, his voice cracking. Something soft and squishy rubbed against his neck and he shuddered. She repeated and he gasped. "MET!" he said again. ( THE TRAMP LICKED ME!) He shuddered, he was to young for this! "it hurts… it hurts Zim, make it better…" Met said softly.

She spread her lips, and dug her teeth into the soft tissue, and dug her nails into his shoulders. Zim stopped struggling and gasped again. (OW…) Tears began to form and he screamed. Dib looked at him for a split second and his eyes widened. This wasn't right…

Dib pried Met off him and grabbed his hand, running for the classroom. Dib was going to kill Zim, not some dirty space monster!

Zim clutched his neck with one hand, and tried to keep up with Dib. The two girls were running after them, only in a sick, demonic way. They made it threw the door and they ran to the corner. Everybody acted as if they weren't there.

The two girls walked in, and walked over to the corner. Zim and Dib grabbed each others waists and sat there screaming. They jumped at them and started laughing…. Wait.. LAUGHING? The whole room burst into horrific laughing, even Mrs. Bitters cracked a smile.

They looked confused at everybody, What just happened? Met and kathrin peeled off their contacts and began to wipe the blood off them. "You- YOU WERE LYING!" Dib shouted, still clinging to Zim. Zim sat there on the verge of tears with wide eyes, and trembled. "All this time… it was a joke… and you.. YOU bit me.. nnng" He said, voice cracking and was clearly tramatized.

Met patted Zim on the " AWW he, he, sorry there bud." She said smiling. Kathrin smiled smugly at Dib. "AND YOU ALL WERE IN ON IT!" Dib shouted, outraged.

"Oh, don't get your paranormal panties in a twist, it was just a joke, its prank day! And let got of Zim before he becomes even more tramatized then he already is…" Kathrin said smugly.

Dib looked at Zim and let go, "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Zim just lied on the floor curled in a ball, his mouth in a squiggly line, and his eyes as big as diner plates with light tears. "is he ok?" a girl asked. " Uhh, yeah… hes just.. Uhmmm… BYE!" dib said, and they all bolted out of the school. Zim shakily stood and took small steps till he was to the door, Every eye in the room on him… He stopped, flung his arms in the air and ran out screaming. OOOHHH Zim.. :3

AT ZIMS BASE!

They all sat in the underground part of the base. Zim was becoming a lot more social! YAY!

Met sat in Zims computer chair, and Zim sat on and operating table, staring at the ground as Met rapped his neck in a thin gauze. Dib and Kathrin were playing fooz-ball.

Zim walked toward his room. "im gonna take a nap…" he said, sleepily and shut the door.

Dib grew an evil smile … "I have an idea…"

Im Zim's room, Zim lay in the center of his bed on his blankets, with one arm stretched to the side, and the other on his stomach, with his legs pressed together. He was sleeping, and the only moving in his room was the light, rise and fall of his chest. Dib opened the door just a crack, and turned around, signaling the girls to follow. Dib crept to the edge of Zim's bed, careful not to wake him, and crawled on.

Dib broke out a can of wip cream, and sprayed a neat ball on Zim's outstretched hand, and took a feather, and put it up to his nose wiggling it. Zim crinkled his nose, and pulled his hand up toward his face, but then slapped it in Dibs, sitting up. "HA HA, you didn't think I'd fall for that did you Dib?" Zim said laughing, The Girls were now laughing.

Dib sprayed Zims face causing him to fall backwards on his bed. "AHH!" Zim screamed.

They all laughed. Zim snatched the can from Dib and prayed Met in the face. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" she said, before tackling him, Stealing the can from his hand, and pinning him to the mattress. She sat on his waist and sprayed a pile on his face, witch stuck out like a cone. Happy, she smirked and sprayed a dab in her mouth. She tossed the can to Kathrin who looked at Dib evilly.

Kathrin now had Wipped cream all over her face, and tackled dib to the ground, in the same position at Met, and sprayed Dibs entire face, making him look like an abominable snow man. They all laughed on until Gir, came in saying, "MAYDAY! MAYONAISE! THERES A MONKEY IN THE BLENDER!" All stared at Gir with a WTF face and Gir held a gun filled with the whipped cream. "Just kidding" He said playfully and sprayed Them all.

"your cleaning this gir.." Zim said, wiping eye holes in the whip cream on his face.

They all left Zims room to get cleaned.

They got the the lab and Zim told everybody to hold still on a mat. The machine hooked up to it, blew all of the cream of, and into a compartment. YAY ! SQUEEKY CLEAN!

The transmission screen beeped and two tall figures appeared onscreen. "Hello irken Zim! You have not called us in over 3 months, and were just seeing if you wer-" Purple cut red off. "TO SEE IF YOU WERE DEAD! Apparently not…" Purple said, disappointed.

"Uhh, yes, everything is going well…" Zim said nervously. "What that thing on your neck?" Purple asked, if he were there he probably would have poked it. Zim had for gotten about his neck. He reached up to feel what they were talking about, "Oh its nothing, just a prank gone a little to far, that's all." Zim said as if it were nothing. Met looked a little guilty.

"Anyway, if that-" Zim was cut off by Kathrin. "hey Zim? Could you step about a foot to your right?" She asked sweetly. "UHH, what? Oh, sure, As I was saying if- AHHH!" Zim was drenched from head to toe with a slimy, chunky substance. Kathrin and Met burt out laughing, A long with Dib. The Tallest were holding back giggle.

Zim shook his head and started laughing to, "WERE YOU LIKE, PLANNING THAT THE WHOLE TIME?" Zim said, still laughing. She nodded, still laughing. "W-WHAT IS this stuff anyway?" Zim said calming down. Its, egg yolks, pig fat, wale puke, and girs waffles… and ranch dressing.." Kathrin said laughing harder. By this time, the whole crew on the massive was laughing… Zims mouthed "ewww" and tried to stop himself from laughing, spitting the substance everywhere. "I GOT IT IN MY MOUTH , PFFF PTTTFFF!" Zim screamed still laughing. Everybody laughed harder.

Zim, started throwing the goo at them, making everyone laugh even harder…

Zim calmed down and faced the tallest. "So, if that is all, please attend, to all of your belongings and put them in their rightful places, above your seat. Please fasten all seatbelts, and do not jump out of the window in any circumstanses. Welcome to Irken air lines, and enjoy your flight, CHERIO!" Zim said, in a pippy English accent. Everybody stopped laughing and then burst out laughing, the tallest signed off and the room poured with silence. Zim sat on the floor Indian style and faced everyone. "Hey, hey Dib?" Zim said.

"yes Zim?" …. Zim looked up at him.. A wide smile spread across his face. "P-pudding…

THE END!

NOPE! HAHAHA! I GOT YOU THOUGH…!

Againnn.. Uhh… yeah..

Zim stood in Dibs kitchen, in a baby blue Knee high dress, with a little white apron, with little white bows in his antennas. Dib, Gaz, Met, and Kathrin sat at the dining room table.

Kathrin wore a business suit, with a briefcase next to her chair.

Dib and Gaz wore their normal clothes and Met wore a black and white striped dress with black, knee high combat boots.

Zim sat a pizza on the table, and had a wide creepy smile on his face. Gaz leaned over the table with a smile, "PIZZA!" she said gleefully. Kathrin looked up at Zim with a smile, "You Did it all by yourself?" She said. Zim put a finger to his dimple and Met smiled. "GOOD BOY! Alien, thingy!" Met said, in a proud tone.

Zim turned to the camera, " BLOATY'S PIZZA! Now in your town supermarket… IN THE FREEZER ISLE!" Zim turned to his family and the camera zoomed out.

*The camera swirls and the Writer gets taken to another demension.*

Writer: uhhh, wtf? *Words start typing.*

Zim is in a shiny new sports car on the freeway,clad in his contacts and wig, and Dib pulls up on his bike, in tight bike shorts and t-shirt, wearing a helmet and headphones. when the light turns red, Dib decides to put his hand on his car to steady himself until the light turns green. Zim reaches up to tap the wind shield but the light turns green.

Dib and Zim ride up a little more to the next light, and Dib pulls up to Zims car again, and puts his hand on the hood of his car, to steady himself once again. Zim frowns, adjusts his wig, and honks his horn. But Dib just fiddles with his headphones.

They Pull up a little farther to the next light, and Dib, not paying attention, reaches out to put his hand on the hood. Zim puts it in reverse, and yanks the car backwards, making Dib tumble to the pavement.

*The screen swirls again.*

Zim walks into an elevator, in the central mall, standing next to Met, Who is in a spicy black and white striped tube top, cocktail dress, with her white hair dangling around her back.

They look at each other and smile politely before looking away.

The elevator stops, shifts, and then stops again. "Busted." Zim said frowning. Met frowns and looks down.

"Bud light?" Zim says, holding out a bottle from a mini cooler that came from no where.

She smiles, "sure!" and takes the bottle.

*OUTSIDE THE ELEVATOR, ON THE TOP FLOOR*

Dib and Gir sit by a couple of security cams, in mall cop suits, Laughing their butts off, supposed to be on duty. They were looking at Zim and Met, dancing in the elevator like a couple of party animals, with Bud Lights in their hands. An hour later, they stood, dancing with their arms around each other, Mets face buried in Zims neck, and Zim looked up and the security camera, and smiled.

An hour later, they sat up against the wall, and Met looked over at Zim, "You should call me sometime." She said smiling at him, and and handing him her number, the elevator shifted, bringing Zim to his floor. " I guess its fixed, he said smiling.

Zim walked out and after the doors closed, he high five's Dib and Gir, Smiling.

Then, Kathrin, in a Business suit with her ankle long hair in two buns, strode by, and into the elevator. Zim, started walking over to it, but then Dib cut him off, taking off his mall cop uniform and throwing it at Zim, leaving him in his normal cloths, and walked over to the elevator, with the cooler in his arms.

Zim and Gir stood in front of the computers, laughing at the scene, Zim now in Dibs uniform.

BUD LIGHT! BY IT OR DIE!

*The computer swirled once more*

Dib is walking to his car, sweaty from running miles, and sees a new, shiny Subaru with the keys on the ground. He picks up the keys and smiles, walking over to the car. But as he sticks his hand out to touch it, a giant squid come out of the lake right next to him, WHEN THE F$%$ DID THAT GET HERE! It reached out and snatched him up bringing him under the water. But before the camera zooms out the shiny new car turns ou to be a cardboard cutout, and falls over. The squid reaches out and gently tilts it back up, going back to its hiding position.

*The computer swirls and the writer just sighs*

Zim is at shlorgs, working as a fry cook once again. (Wonder how that happened?) Zim walked into Sizz-Lorrs office, and puts down a note. " Im taking Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off." Zim said, Looking grimly at his boss.

Sizz-lorr looked at the papers, and then at Zim. "Squirrel day?" He says, unconvinced.

"Yes, it is when, a long time ago, in a small village. Where we kept pet squirrels all over the country, they turned on us…" (FLASHBACK TIME!)

A squirrel attacks an elderly Irken in a rocking chair. " We tried to fend them off, but they were determined to destroy us for keeping them in cages and in our homes." Zim says as some squirrels with machine guns shoot many town people, and snipes some onlookers from trees. "BUT WE FAUGHT BACK, until the last one was, gone!" (end flashback)

Zim was now on Sizz-Lorrs desk, standing in a heroic pose. Zim looked down at his boss, shluping his shoulders. "And how do your people celebrate this. "Squirrel day?"" Sizz-lorr says sarcastically, putting air quotes around SQUIRREL DAY. " three days in vegas…" Zim said flatly. The screen goes black. "Happy squirrel day." Sizz-lorr says

"You too boss," Zim says.

*YAY SWIRLY *(

Kathrin, gaz and Met and walking down a long corridor in Kathrins house. Kathrin leads the was to a large shoe closet, with rows, and rows of shoes. The girls make happy screams and squeals, but stop, hearing manly screams.

Downstairs, Dib, Zim, and Gir stood in the doorway of a room, filled with rows and rows of weaponry. They all made happy screams. Back upstairs. The girls looked around with WTF looks.

YAY!

Zim sat in a hospital bed on irk, and Met walks in wearing a nurse uniform. " I brought you a panda cheese breakfast" she said gleefully. Zim sits up, " NO thanks, im not hungry.

They look over to the side, and a panda stands there staring at them, standing on its hind legs. Dramatic music plays but then it stops and the panda takes its arm and swipes the contents from Zims tray, pushes the tv in the corner off its stand, pushes Met down, Drags Zim out of his bed, and grabs the I.v cord threateningly. And then unplugs it, throwing a panda cheese breakfast box at Zim, hitting him in the stomach, and walks out.

The panda returns seconds later, and throws a cup of juice at Zims head, Zim recoils and covers his head to deflect the cup. The panda points at Zim threateningly, and brings two fingers to his eyes in an "IM WATCHING YOU" motion. And walks out, watching Zim the whole time.

THE END!

READ AND REVIEW! OR ELSE ILL SEND THE PANDA!


End file.
